Plasticizers for various polymers are widely known in the art. Most of the plasticizing compounds are produced from petroleum-derived feedstocks that are expensive and non-renewable. Certain plasticizer compounds are prepared from reviewable raw materials such as triglycerides of vegetable oils, typically by epoxidation of unsaturated fatty acid fragments. However, epoxidized triglycerides have significant limitations and cannot be satisfactorily used as primary plasticizers, because their compatibility with poly(vinyl chloride) (PVC) polymers is limited.
Certain esters of aliphatic dicarboxylic acids such as esters of sebacic and azelaic acids are produced from various unsaturated fatty acid compounds. Such dicarboxylic acids have excellent plasticizing properties. However, due to the complexity of synthesis involved or raw material costs, such dicarboxylic acids are relatively expensive and used as premium products in applications intended for use at low temperatures.
Certain known plasticizer compounds used in industrial practice, such as esters of phosphoric acid and alkylated phenols, are harmful to the environment and confer unpleasant odors to finished products and cause harmful air pollution.
Commonly used in plasticizing PVC, esters of phthalic acid have been recently implicated as endocrine disruptors responsible for harmful reproductive effects in animals and humans, and for male reproductive toxicity in humans, in particular.
It is therefore desirable to provide plasticizing compounds that are inexpensive, non-toxic, made from renewable abundant raw materials, and have environmental breakdown products substantially devoid of harmful effects.